Birthday Surprise
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Elizabeth Goldsworthy hasn't seen her dad in over a year. She doesn't want to, but is forced to go to school on her eighth birthday. All she wants is her dad home safe and sound. What happens when Eli surprises her at school? Could this really be the best birthday ever? All she wants is her dad, and little does she know, that's exactly what she's getting!


**Birthday Surprise**

* * *

"Mommy, do I have to go to school today?" Seven year old, now eight, Elizabeth was asking Clare.

She looked down at her daughter and smiled. She knew it was hard on her. It was harder on her trying to raise four kids all under the age of seven. She couldn't imagine how hard it was on her oldest daughter to be without her dad. It had to be really hard on her eighth birthday.

"Sweetie, I know you just want to stay home, and I wish you could, but you know how important it is to get your education; even if you're only in the second grade." Eliza was just giving her mother that look Clare got when something wasn't going her daughter's way. "I'll bring you a surprise later at school. I promise." With that Eliza had a smile on her face.

"Okay, Mommy. I just wish Daddy could be here. That was my only birthday wish this year. I miss him so much. I haven't seen him in forever." Clare could see the tears in her eyes. She wished it didn't have to be like this, but that's what happens when your husband is a solider.

"I know sweetie, but were gonna make this your best birthday yet. You only turn eight once." She hugged her mother who just smiled the entire time. "Now go get dressed. I still got to get your brothers up." She nodded and was up the steps going to her room.

Clare and Eli had been going out off and on since she was fifteen. They had been through a lot but still managed everything. After that night with frostivail they were attached by the hip. You couldn't find one without the other.

During his second year of college Eli realized he wanted to help with his country. He couldn't take it just watching the TV with all the bad going on. He wanted to help in any way he could. He enlisted and was sent out about a year later.

He had already proposed to Clare and they were out to get married about three months later. He still made sure she got the wedding she wanted, but they made it go a little faster than planned. Clare was still in college, Eli wasn't going to let her quit her dream, and Eli was at home with a job he was going to.

They got married October 13, 2014. Clare couldn't be any more excited to finally be a Goldsworthy. You could see the pride in Eli's eyes as well.

Of course Clare was still a virgin when they were married. That made the wedding night even more special in Eli's eyes. He hadn't had sex with anyone sense Julia. It made him feel like it was his first time again.

Eli was finally called to the Army eight months after being married. The night before he left they had one more time together not sure when the next time would be for them, if there even was a next time. It was a very special night. It was the night they created their first daughter.

March 2, 2016 Elizabeth Gracie Goldsworthy was born. Clare and Eli became parents at ages twenty and twenty-one. Elizabeth was the only one of the kids that Eli was able to make it for the birth. It was why they were so close.

He came home off and on some after she was born. He was able to make it for her third birthday. They hadn't seen each other for over a year and a half so they had some time to make up for. Of course in that time they had the twin boys.

The twin boys were born two months earlier than planned. Daniel Patrick and Nathan Hunter Goldsworthy were born October 13, 2019. Clare and Eli's wedding day. Eli really felt like screw up then. Not only was he missing his third year wedding day, but also the births of his second and third kids.

He was able to make it for the boys first birthday and that being the first time he got to see them. He felt like such a bad father, but Clare promised him he wasn't.

The last time he was able to come home, Eliza was almost seven and the boys were almost four. This time the last of them was planned. Eli didn't want any more for a while, but Clare reminded him that they only had one daughter. All she talked about was having a little sister. To make his little girl happy he agreed.

So came along Gabriella April Goldsworthy on November 10, 2022. Clare was happy with her little family. She had two little girls and two little boys. It was the family she had always wanted when she was little, only her husband was hardly in the picture.

"I'm ready to go," brought Clare out of her daze. She nodded her head and got the younger three ready to take Eliza to school. Once there Clare smiled as she got out of the car.

"Happy Birthday sweetie! I know you want to be at home, but I promise I'll bring you the best surprise I can find." Clare said as little Eliza sighed.

"Unless you can bring me Daddy, don't even bother trying." With that Eliza sadly walked on to the school. It broke her heart to see her daughter so upset, but there wasn't anything she could really do.

"Mommy, why is Liza so sad?" Nathan asks as he watched his oldest sibling walk to the playground. Clare just sighed and started up the car getting ready to go back home.

"She misses Daddy is all Nate. No need to worry." She looked up in the mirror and saw the little boy nod his head. All was quiet the rest of the car ride home.

**~Degrassi~**

They finally made it home and Clare couldn't be any happier. She figured around Eliza's lunch time she would take her a cake or something. She wasn't really sure just yet.

She got the boys out who ran to the door.

After struggling with the car-seat she finally got the four month old baby out and went up to the door. She unlocked while the boys ran in and up to their room. She smiled laughing to herself as she took Gabby out of her seat.

When she went to sit down on the couch she wanted to cry. Sitting on the couch watching one of his favorite shows was no other than Eli Goldsworthy.

Eli felt like someone was watching him, so he turned around. When he saw Clare he got the biggest smile on his face. He got up and walked over to her. Making sure not to hurt the baby he hugged her as tight as he could. That wasn't going to do for Clare so she kissed him on the lips with as much passion as she could muster.

After three minutes they finally pulled back to breathe.

"Is that Gabby?" He asked looking at the sweet little baby in her hands. She nodded her head. "C-c-can I-I-I hold h-her?" He finally got out of his mouth. Clare set the baby in his hands that squirmed for a minute then got comfortable. She looked up at Eli and he smiled at the green eyes that looked back at him. It was like looking at girl version of him. He couldn't be any more proud.

"How long are you here for this time?" Clare finally asked after smiling at a tear stained Eli who was holding his youngest for the first time.

He looked up and grinned at his wife.

"I'm not to go back. I am finally back for good." He told her with a whisper trying not to wake the sleeping girl.

Clare let the tears finally take over as the biggest grin she's ever had come to her face.

"You're not lying to me?" He shook his head. "Oh my gosh, I can finally have my entire family for the rest of my life. I feel like I've won the lottery." She mumbled as she laid her head on his shoulder. He bent down and kissed her head.

"Well, believe it. You're stuck with me till death do us part." He said and she nodded her head.

"Boys get down here. I've got a surprise for you." All you could hear were the pitter patter of two sets of feet as they came down stairs.

"What is it Momma?" Daniel asked with beautiful curious blue eyes. Clare smiled and Pointed to Eli.

"DADDY!" was heard all through the house. Eli gave the baby back to Clare and gave both boys a big overdue hug.

"Eliza will be so happy when she gets home." Nathan said after he got done hugging his dad he hadn't seen in over a year. "That was all she wanted for her birthday."

"I know baby boy. She told me if I got her anything for her birthday she would throw a fit. All she wants is daddy." Clare said looking at Eli who just had the biggest smile on his face. He was crying when he heard those words.

"Let's go surprise her then. I'm sure she would love to get out of school for lunch and the rest of the day." Eli said and Clare agreed.

**~Degrassi~**

At eleven-thirty Eli was in front of the room that his baby girl's class was in. Clare had Gabby in her hands, while one of the boys was on each of her sides. The principal was allowing Eli to surprise Eliza and take her out of school for the rest of the day.

"All you have to do is walk through that door. The teacher knows what's going to happen, but nobody else does." The principal was saying while Eli nodded. "Have fun. Oh, and thank you for protecting our country."

"Thank you sir, and don't thank me for that. I was just trying to help who I could."

"You need to be thanked for what you did. It takes a lot of guts to do what you did." Eli nodded and the principal walked off.

He took a deep breath and turned the knob walking into the classroom. Everyone turned hearing the door open; everyone but Eliza. She was taking notes and listening to the teacher. Eli smiled loving how she was just like Clare.

"So, are you having a good birthday?" Eli asked once he got close enough to Eliza. At hearing her dad's voice she turned around with tears in her eyes. She got up and ran to her father's arms.

"DADDY, YOUR HOME!" She screamed as she ran into her father's arms. She was crying uncontrollably at this point. Eli was crying just as much.

"I sure am baby girl. I couldn't miss my baby's eighth birthday. I just had to see you on your big day." He told her while she nodded into his shoulder.

"Promise me you don't have to go back. I can't take it when you're gone. There's this boy and I need you to scare him away. Please don't go back!" She begged telling him this in his ear where only he could hear it. He just smiled.

"I promise I won't ever have to go back. I'm yours for the rest of your life. And don't worry about that boy. I'll scare him so bad he goes crying to his Mommy." He told her and she just hugged him tighter. Her Daddy was back and would forever be hers.

"I love you so much Daddy. I'm glad you could make it for my birthday." She told him and that just made more tears come out of his eyes.

"I love you too baby girl. I missed you just as much." He said then picked her up. "Now, go get your stuff. You're coming home for the rest of the day. We're going to take you to your favorite place for lunch then you get to go home and open the presents Mommy got you." She shook her head at that.

"Whatever presents you got me Mommy just give them to boys and girls who don't have anything." She said looking at Clare. Clare gave her daughter a look while Eli just smiled.

"Why is that Eliza?" Clare asked although she already knew the answer.

"I got Daddy home, and not only for my birthday, but for forever. I just hit the jackpot. Give the presents to kids who could use them. I got my Daddy and that was all I wanted." She said with her blue eyes sparkling.

Right then Eli realized he got what he wanted from the beginning.

A little girl who looked and acted just like her mother.

He couldn't be any prouder of that.

His family meant everything to him.

"I love you so much Eliza. You and your siblings and Mommy were the entire reason I fought so hard to come home."

"I'm glad you did. Right in time for my birthday too! This is the best birthday ever!" Eliza said with a giggle. Eli just gave her a kiss and took her out of school for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Fun fact: My dad was in the Army for eight years! :)(:**

_Well, here was you guys a one-shot!_

_I hope you liked it! :)_

_It's not my story I'm updating I know, but I think this is better than my story!_

_I didn't really like how it turned out! I couldn't exactly get my thoughts typed down like I wanted to, but I hope its still good enough for you guys!_

_If something is said wrong in this one-shot then I'm sorry! I didn't exactly research this, and I don't know if Canada is the same as the USA!_

_If not, then I'm really sorry! :( I'm trying here! Its not exactly easy to know about Canada when your from Arkansas!_

_Anyway, this idea came to my head when I was watching youtube videos of kids getting surprised by family members while at school! I thought it was cute so I gave it a try with one of my one-shots! :)(:_

_I hope you liked it and thanks for reading it!_

_Bye for now! :)(:_


End file.
